Quality Time
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When White and Black hook up, and Bianca runs off with Iris, Cheren is left with none of his crushes still available, and gets even more snarky and distant because of it. White and Black know how he feels about both of them and feel the same way, and they have a solution. Contains both het and yaoi.


I never thought I'd actually get to fuck White. Although on the other hand, I also never thought Black would be in my ass as I did so. And yet, there it all was, their hot and partially-clothed bodies pressing against mine on both ends. I'd say it was a dream, but when I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing pants, it was entirely intentional. No, all of this was very real, even if White's lips hard against mine and Black's breath pushing on my neck both invoked a strange sense of metaphysical elation and dreaminess.

I suppose I shouldn't skip ahead, though. Our position was not without context or provocation. A lot happened on that couch that afternoon, and it was wrong to simply gloss over it to and get to the naughty bits.

"Look, I know I messed up, and you have every right to be mad and never want to take me back, but I realized today that-"

"I'm so glad you had the fruit salad."

The heart-felt, teary-eyed confession that was supposed to form the climax of the movie was lessened a little by Black's own confession that he liked his girlfriend's mouth tasting of strawberry. I made an audible sound of frustration that was, naturally, lost amidst the loud kissing sounds that followed, as they had been for the past hour and a half. Movie night had been a bit soured by the fact that, before the opening credits were done, Black and White had decided the movie held far less interest for them than each other's tongues, and their noisy make-out session had rendered the movie virtually unwatchable.

There we sat, like we had for years, on Black's couch. It had been so long that we'd all settled into places that nobody would dare steal. To my left was the empty place where Bianca always sat, but she was up in Opelucid visiting Iris for the weekend. To my right was White, and to her right was Black. His arm was around her shoulders, hand in her hair, pulling her close and tilting her so that her face met his at the perfect angle. The other held onto her hip, occasionally seizing her thigh with less-than-chaste implications. White also had a hand in his hair, though the other was lost somewhere beneath his open jacket.

It wasn't comfortable to sit next to and certainly wasn't pleasant in how it ruined the movie. Problem was, as much as it may have felt in bold defiance of the natural order of the universe, sitting in Bianca's seat seemed a much greater crime. The old, tacky couch in his basement had always been our go-to place, and our seating was always the same. It fit, felt natural. When someone wasn't there, we left their seat empty, no matter how loud and obnoxious the others were in your ear.

"I feel like we should get a refund on the rental," I said as the two came up for air just in time for the credits.

"Why?" White asked, finally pulling her eyes away from Black's for a moment to look at the screen. "It seemed fine to me."

"You didn't hear it? There was a problem with the audio track; for some reason, the sound of something like people making out was louder than the dialogue for the whole movie." As usual, I kept my sarcasm to-the-point and deadpan, not making eye contact with them even as I could feel their glares.

Black sighed, either because of my remark or because White's hand withdrew from is place up his shirt. "You didn't have a problem with it last week," he said plainly.

"The movie last week sucked, and Bianca was here, so we just ended up playing cards instead. You two didn't even notice we'd left the room."

Neither said anything, merely looking at each other awkwardly, unsure how to respond to it. Things had been a bit off for the past month. Black and White hooked up, and while it was inevitable that at some point our group would pair off, it still put a bit of a strain on things, shifting the dynamic in an odd way. We'd been friends for over ten years, and of course the introduction of romance within the group would be problematic. Bianca was still around, so it didn't feel completely wrong, but not that day. That day, I was stuck as third wheel for what was supposed to be us hanging out but instead became them sucking face.

White shook her head slightly, the hand that had been beneath Black's shirt and incredibly warm from it resting on my shoulder. "Not just this, though. You've been even more distant than usual, ever since Iris called Bianca to ask her out. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," I said, pulling away and tugging on my sleeve a bit so she'd let go. "Let's just watch the next movie." My head turning toward the television, I raised my hand and stopped. "And when I say watch, I mean enjoy the movie, not obnoxiously feel each other up and ruin the experience for the rest of us." Again, I didn't look at them as I said it, worried White would be busy reading my eyes for any signs of problems.

Shifting toward Black, White whispered something quickly, too low for me to get and some of it overwhelmed by the creaking of the couch from her movement. When she was done, Black got up, and between that and White returning to her fully upright position, more creaking followed. "He's going to get some drinks as we put in the next movie," she said, smiling at me. Getting up herself, she walked over to the huge TV and the wall unit it rested on, opening the video store bag and fishing out another clear plastic case.

My eyes weren't exactly on the cases though, so to speak. Few things rendered me quite as powerless as a straight view of White from behind in her damn jean shorts. I knew she was dating my best friend, but she was also my best friend, and a couple weeks could not have possibly undone years of visual appreciation. I still had a crush on White, and though I was a decent human being and not making any sort of attempt to make her leave Black for me, my code of honour ended right before the part about not taking a chance to enjoy her fine ass. Especially the way she stood, pitched forward slightly to look over the discs held close to the surface of the table.

It didn't last though, and Black returned soon after, so I was glad she didn't go on much longer. He tossed White a can of cola, then sat beside me and handing me one.

I started at him in disbelief. He sat to the right of me, situating me between the two. He was in Bianca's seat. In bold defiance of all that was sane and right in the world, Black sat in Bianca's seat, leaning against the arm of the couch in a clear level of bizarre discomfort as his mind likely told him he was doing it on the wrong side. My eyes shifted over, looking back to White fiercely, as the movie began to play.

There was a need to start yelling, as the impact of Black's crime against the universe waned, and it sank in what they were trying to do. The sound of three cans opening in unison, and hearing one on either side of me made the realization hit me like a brick to the face. I'd complained about them making out, and as some childish show of protest, I was now the wedge between them. Lovely. And symbolic. Naturally, White had tried to be subtle-she was the group's nurturer, after all-but it had only given them a few seconds of cover. I wasn't sure what was worse; that this petulant complaint was actually being enacted, that they thought themselves actually incapable of not making out and including me in their evening, or that they thought I was stupid enough to buy it.

The ads before the movie began, and I tried to calm myself with a swig of the drink. Cold, very bubbly soda spilled down my throat harshly, as fresh-from-the-fridge cans often did. It was a nice little shock, distracting me for a moment from the frustration I was having with them. Their behavior that afternoon thus far had really picked me off, and I noticed that it was always in the absence of one of us that these things happened. When we were whole, we rarely ever got into arguments or got mad at each other. It was always when one of us was missing, leaving a hole in the dynamic, an imbalance, that things got ugly. And of course, if she were here, we could always just go play cards.

If she were here, I could kiss her just as intensely as they were.

The lingering regret in my mind's voice stung a little bit, reminding me that what hurt most wasn't how inconsiderate Black and White were being. It was that I was the odd one out, that the assumption the group would pair off together was thoroughly shattered when Iris finally acted on her childhood crush from a few years prior and asked Bianca out. A fifth had come and removed a piece, leaving me the single and lonely guy on the couch, reminded that things hadn't worked out, that I could have asked out White a month ago and possibly averted it. Or asked Bianca out a week ago. Or, hell, asked Black out a month. Anything to avoid this.

"We should get some popcorn," Black said as the ads ended, pulling me from my thoughts. I appreciated that with three other people in a room, somebody was bound to talk. Leaving me to my own thoughts when I wasn't too happy was a disastrous thing, and breaking my focus was salvation. "Cheren, it's your turn to go get something from the kitchen."

I'd grown out of my "power is everything" phase fine, but one lingering issue still hung from around my neck. My albatross was the inability to think my words through sometimes. When I needed to say something intelligent or clever, or to prove a point, my mind could be eloquent as fuck. When I had something to say that wasn't all that nice or cheery, I wasn't in control anymore. "Oh, I see. So first, you sit on either side of me as some kind of over-the-top, 'fine, we won't make out until we're alone together all night if you're going to be that difficult' change to the seating arrangement like children. Then, you decide that despite coming back from the kitchen less than a minute and a half ago, and not even all the way through the trailer for Madea Meets The goddamn Wolfman, you decide to send me off to make popcorn, a task that takes a good three minutes, in hopes that, what, you can get a quick handjob while I'm gone? No, fuck this." I started to get up to leave. "I'll leave you two to fuck in peace if my presence is such a damn burden."

With a indignant noise, I started to get up, off to do something. I hadn't thought that bit through. Reading, maybe. Or not-crying. That was always fun. Before I could, though, both of them seized my wrists, and I could hear, "Damn it, Cheren," under White's breath in the sort of tone she'd use whenever someone was getting over-emotional. They both pulled me back so that I fell flat onto the couch. I probably would have bounced had it not been older than the house itself, instead creaking as the springs in the seat quickly compressed.

"That wasn't what we were doing at all," she said far clearer. "Stop assuming everyone is just trying to hurt you."

"Yeah, I only want to hurt you when you're being a git," Black chimed in, earning a dirty look from his girlfriend. Whereas White was the nurturing glue trying to hold us together, Black liked making comments. Not as often as mine, but it was also with more troublemaker intentions than mine. He wasn't being sarcastic because he needed to cope with overwhelming stupidity, he just liked getting a rise. It was usually hard to be mad at him, though, as his method meant he didn't lash out at people with comments too biting for decency nearly as often as I did.

"Cheren, we can tell something wrong, and it isn't only about us kissing during the movie. I told Black to sit next to you because it might make you a bit more comfortable to have that seat filled." White put a hand on my shoulder in that same old comforting way.

Shaking my head as I turned to look at her, I sighed. "Oh, wow. Now that my back is turned, Black feels and sounds exactly like Bianca. I'm cured White, thank you so much."

She sighed, throwing her free hand up in the air. "Stop it. We're here trying to help you, you don't need to be hostile with us."

"I literally don't know how not to be," I responded. "It's sort of my thing."

"Well, you can start with not doing that." She leaned a little closer, the other hand resting on my arm, and Black put his hand on the other shoulder. "We know what's wrong; it's obvious, because we've all been dealing with it and you know it, so just admit it so someone can finally put it into words."

There was an obvious sarcastic remark there, but instead of doing it, I simply grabbed the remote resting on my leg and muted the DVD menu. It probably was time to be honest about things to myself, and because White was right; someone needed to say it out loud already.

"We're a mess. All four of us. Our lives are fine, our friendship is great, but we've known each other since we were little kids. It meant we avoided most of the 'girls/boys are icky' phase, but it also means we ended up with a lot of problems moving into our teenage years, didn't it? There's always been that sense that everyone's liked everyone else and was too afraid to admit any of it. I suppose worse than the wonder of what it implied that I had a crush on Black just as much as you or Bianca was the worry that if I said anything, if I could even choose one person to confess to, how would it effect the group? It's been four years that this has been the feeling, and then Black goes and takes the chance I always wanted to."

"Well, White did make me promise I'd marry her when we were older," Black shrugged. "I think we were eight."

"White made me promise the same thing when we were seven. Bianca asked when we were eight in response to yours. And don't forget that we made the same promise when we were six, because kissing girls would have been gross."

"Bianca asked me at six, too," White shrugged.

"That's how it worked out. There were options. I always reasoned that when one person finally asked another out, the other two would probably pair off a couple weeks later. Having the group be effected like that would just remind the two that two of their possible crushes were marked off, the field was down to one, and how much more could the group be changed? Then Shauntal-because it made perfect sense to seek life and relationship advice from a woman concerned with the sex lives of celebrities and teenagers-told me that it would likely go that way. That was my mistake, trying to talk to her about things beyond literature and battles.

"I actually was planning on asking Bianca out the day that Iris called. When we found out what it was about, that Iris had asked her out and she was flying up to visit her in Opelucid this weekend crushed me. We were supposed to pair the spares, and Iris coming in meant a complete imbalance. So yeah, I got bitter about the loneliness; now all three of my crushes were entangled and I'd be left alone. What happens when Iris comes down for movie night and I sit between two couples making out and I'm stuck making smartass comments about a bad action movie myself?"

I stopped to take a breath, and looked back toward Black, noting his expression was just as concerned as White's. Their grip on my shoulders had tightened a little and they were a bit closer to me, heads hung a little. It felt good to get that out, to make a long, serious, rambling confession about things that had been eating away at me, as well as finally letting us all confirm what we'd known to be true forever.

"You nailed it," Black sighed.

"I'm glad someone said it," White said solemnly. "Because Black and I have been thinking about you, and worried. But we think we have a solution."

"You're giving me the sex doll we always joked that Black had?"

"Better," she said. "Probably. We did make Janis seem like a pretty good lay, didn't we?"

"What White is trying to say," he grumbled, and they both got a bit closer to me, "Is that we all like each other. And we're all still friends. Friends who've done everything together. Is it really much of a stretch if we bring you into our lives in another way?"

An eyebrow curled on my face, and confusion set in. "I don't even have a joke here, what are you talking about?"

A little closer now, and their bodies tilted forward so they both faced each other straight. "We'd like to invite you in. We love you, Cheren, and why not let that love go a little further? I'm sure we can work out something to make a three-way relationship work."

"I'm not sure." I said the words. They definitely hit my ears and I could feel the low vibration of speaking in my throat and jaw and mouth. But they didn't seem to get across to the others. Despite voicing my doubts, a second pair of hands was on me, and the ones on my shoulders deviated from their positions. Uncomfortably I squirmed in the seat as their hands roamed my body and their heads leaned in, their breast on opposite ends of my neck, all of it hot and none of it feeling wrong.

"If we give you a second to think," White purred, "You're going to try and kill the mood with some horrible comment, or rationalize away why the three of us loving each other is a bad idea, so we simply won't let you." In previous years, White had shut me up with a stern glare or the occasional smack to the back of the head. She had never pressed her lips hard against mine, her fingers on the back of my head. At least they were probably her fingers. The sudden force of her kiss made my eyes shut and I couldn't tell anymore whose hand was where. All I knew was that my heart was beating rapidly and my chest swelled with excitement as the dream I'd held forever of kissing White came true under the most absurd of circumstances.

Black's lips followed, pressing into my neck as their hands wormed beneath my jacket and one hand I couldn't place even slid up my shirt, drumming across the bare, previously untouched skin in a way that made me twist with an odd, slight pleasure. White's kiss had sealed it for me, and I settled down from any attempt to explain it away. Both of them were stronger than me, and once the initial pang of 'this isn't going to happen' that cemented me as the group's superego, to be Freudian about it, subsided, I couldn't possibly say no. Her lips were sweet, and not simply because I had always romanticized the kiss. Black was right about the fruit salad. Her kiss was soft and loving, as to be expected.

She pulled away far too soon, in that she pulled away at all. I opened my mouth to lament it, only for my face to be pulled in the other direction as Black's lips found mine next and White started to leave quick, wet kisses all over my exposed cheek. There were traces of her taste in his mouth, as to be expected considering how long they went at it, but there was certainly the cheese steak sandwich he had eaten for lunch lingering there as well. It wasn't the most pleasant of things to taste in a kiss, but it was made up for by how more aggressive his was, more passionate. In that moment, I accepted that I lived in a world where Black was a far better kisser than White.

They had eventually pulled my jacket off, and hands both atop and beneath my shirt roamed, pressing into the flesh. One set of hands would have been sufficient, and the presence of both meant my legs crossed almost immediately to hide my body's reaction, only worsened when White's hot breath blew against all the saliva she'd trailed along my neck. The sensation was sweet and made my body cry out in triumphant surrender. I was going to go through with this, and nothing would stop me.

Eventually, a hand gently pushed my leg aside, and something started to tug at my belt. My eyes were closed, lips again planted against White's as my tongue danced with hers and Black nibbled along my neck and down near my shoulder gently. My own hands were finally in on the act, one beneath Black's jacket as White had been, the other holding White's hip. I'd have ventured further upward, but there was still the subtle insecurity in my actions, even as my back curled against their touch, so intense that I didn't care how hard I was pushing against the backboard of the couch, which may well have been cement for how solid and unwelcoming it was.

The belt went, thrown off to the side, and now two hands were getting my pants off and knuckles were brushing against my crotch and my hips reacted on instinct in bucking forward and moaning into her mouth. This was happening, a voice in my head repeated in disbelief. I was on a couch, being felt up by two of my best friends, one was a girl and one was a boy, and none of it felt wrong. They got my pants around my ankles and now I sat half-clothed on the couch I spent my childhood on, half-clothed, and with two hands running along my thighs.

As the hands slipped beneath the band on my boxers and I drew in a sharp breath, Black invaded the kiss. Instead of letting him have me, White simply integrated him into it, and the result was sloppy, steamy, and met with the two hands grasping my cock in unison and making me moan loudly into their mouths. They didn't move their hands, merely held it, but that was enough.

After what felt like forever, someone spoke amidst our three-way kiss. "I want him first," Black purred, and what was presumably his hand began to pump slowly. "Even if you do try to leave him for me to play with, I know how good your blowjobs are. He won't last."

"That's fine by me," she responded lustily. "I want to keep kissing him for a while, anyway.

This was happening. It bore repeating as they decided who was going to go down on me first that this insane situation had not been questioned. We were rolling with it. Nobody was hesitating or confused, even though I was certain Black had not done this with another guy. We were all so perfectly okay with it that the fact it had not spontaneously happened one day to begin with was a crime. Black got down onto his knees in front of me, resting on the carpet as he started to tug at my boxers, getting them down where my pants were. There was indeed a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, not about the moment, but about how to go about pleasuring a dick with his mouth. I could understand.

As he deliberated, reaching out and touching it, White pulled my attention back to her. Her soft lips were against my ear, and her voice was deep and husky and not anything near what White should have sounded like. "You've always had such long fingers," she said, my body melting beneath her voice as she held one of my hands between hers and gently ran her tips along the sides of my fingers. "Longer than Black's, or mine. I guess now it's safe to tell you that out of everyone, you were the ones I fantasized about fingering me the most."

"I've known you since we were four," I said, stumbling over my words, "You're not supposed to have a sexy whisper voice."

She laughed in that dark, seductive tone and brought the hand to the zipper of her jean shorts. "It's time to let that go. Touch me."

Fuck, if she kept this up with that damn voice, I was going to cum before I was even in Black's mouth. It was finally an element that seemed wrong about the whole thing, that White could have such a voice, but it was certainly the right sort of wrong.

I did as she asked, not being given a choice by anything in the universe as I dragged the zipper down. My other hand reached over and finally mustered up the courage to touch her breast. Her shoulders rolled and a soft little sound blew out into my ear. "You aren't wearing a bra," I noted, feeling the flesh directly through her shirt, even feeling the nipple grow a little harder against my palm.

"Black got it off when the movie was on." Her voice returned to normal, and I guessed she wasn't able to hold it for long periods of time.

"But I was right there the whole time."

"He's better at being subtle than you think. Come on, stop stalling."

Just as she spoke, Black decided that feeling me out had run its course. His tongue ran uneasily along my head, making my body tense up and a groan spill out of my mouth. My arms weren't too steady, but I started to do as I was told, White's mouth finding mine again and shutting me up as my hands both meandered around the same general area. I started to tease fingers up her shirt as she lifted her midsection off the couch and slid her shorts and panties off in one motion.

The sight of White's bare pussy made the hands move a lot faster, somehow that view making reality set in more than the fact Black was licking up and down my shaft eagerly. It was that, seeing White's crotch, just as I imagined it down to the trimmed brown hairs, that told me nobody was fucking around. Well, no, all three of us were fucking around, but figures of speech were funny like that. I pulled up her shirt all the way to the collar, soaking in the view of her breasts, as well. They were also much like I thought they were, a perfect little handful, pert, with small, cute nipples. White was naked in front of me, my hands were on her, and we were kissing. This was bliss.

Not that Black sucking my dick wasn't. I had certainly fantasized about that as well, but all things considered I probably crushed on White harder. Not to diminish what he was doing, though. Though he moved with definite inexperience, I was too new to all of these sensations to know better. Even aside from the shape of his hand wrapped around my base, everything was different. His pace, his tighter grip, were so foreign that it made everything all the sweeter. And that wasn't even getting into how tightly the seal of his lips around my head was, sucking and bobbing and clutching my thigh desperately. It made me moan even louder into White's mouth as her tongue pushed both of ours into my mouth.

There was some growing undercurrent of confidence in my motions as I rubbed three fingers along White's folds, pressing them hard against her as they dragged up and down. She was already rather wet, likely worked over from seeing how far they could get with me beside them during the movie, and the rubbing only spread her juices more, making her even slicker. Helping me along were her soft moans, nowhere near mine, but as much as Black had no blowjob experience, my fingering was probably a fair bit worse. Still, they told me I was on some kind of right track, giving her breast a squeeze as I started to lean harder against her.

Her body was warm and soft; I knew that simply from sitting next to her forever and when we'd watch a scary movie in the dead of night and half the time she'd lean cower against me instead of Black. She seemed warmer though, perhaps because of all the body heat she worked up making out with Black, or perhaps from the stimulation of my hands; I was less clumsy than I thought. Or, maybe I'd just made a horrible mistake in proofreading for Shauntal so much and her damn influence was bleeding over in terms of describing things. I tried to shove it out of my mind, focusing on how nice their mouths and hands all felt, and how White made adorable sounds whenever I pressed my finger joint down on her clit. This was the opposite of the right time to philosophize.

Black slowly built up confidence as he went, starting to go deeper and stroke faster. Every time I looked down I could see in his eyes that he was deep in thought, perhaps trying to emulate White as best he could, though the curl in his brow told me he didn't feel he was doing her technique justice. Fuck if I cared; his tongue was wet and hot, and all the talking he constantly did left his tongue very strong and able to push hard against my frenulum. It took every ounce of self-control not to thrust up and start trying to shove more into my best friend's mouth, or to just give in and cum then and there.

"Mm, more," White purred into my cheek as she started to leave kisses all over. My middle and ring fingers pumped into her, apparently doing a good job at it by her reaction. I obliged, starting to go deeper and faster, noting that her lips exercised far less patience than mine in beginning to grind against them. I seized her clit with my thumb and index fingers, beginning to rub it and experiment with it more, receiving constant feedback to help guide me. It helped greatly, and every rumble of pleasure that shot off between our lips only made me grow closer to the edge.

She wasn't known for her patience, though. Beneath the soft, 'team mom' exterior was a very loud girl with a lot of energy. Her requests for more continued until I was fingerfucking her about as much as I could, thrusting three fingers into her and squeezing her tits and she was pressed so hard against me that she probably would have been in my lap if Black's head hadn't been between my legs. Her hands were everywhere; up my shirt, in my hair, cupping my face, squeezing my thigh as her back arched, pushing my glasses up as they slid down my nose a little. She absolutely could not stay still, in stark contrast to Black keeping his hands where they were and simply moving them a little.

Of course, Black was focusing on a blowjob; he didn't have three fingers knuckle-deep in him and a hand working his breasts. He was always quieter too, while White got much, much louder as I fingered her with more and more effort, my arm thankfully not getting tired after years of dealing with things myself. I probably would have kept going even if my arm felt like it would fall off, the feeling of her slick, tight inner walls around my fingers and how she was hungrily at my neck again were things I would have suffered through fire to keep going.

Which made it all suck when it ended. Her hand slid down my arm, fingers dancing along it, until she seized my wrist and pulled my fingers from her. I let out a startled gasp, feeling even worse when she pulled her lips from my neck. Even her sultry gaze did little to allay my shock, though watching her tongue drag slowly along her lips certainly made my eyes follow hypnotically. She brought my index finger, glistening with her slickness, to her lips and her head titled off to the side a little. Just as Black went deeper than he had before and my legs clenched a little in appreciative restraint, she pushed it into her mouth, and all semblance of composure I still had left me.

I didn't know what to watch, cursing that the childhood insult of 'four eyes' had not been the result of having two sets of eyes. There was Black, looking up at me as he gave me his very first blowjob and probably wanted more affirmation he was doing well than I could give. There'd always been that thing, that eye contact during oral was incredible. On the other hand, there was White, purposefully sexying it up in front of me as she bobbed her head along my index finger and sucking her juices off of it. It was a cruel fate that made my face go red and words fail me. Two of my best friends, both vying for my attention as they loving sucked various body parts. None of this was what I thought sex would be like at all, and yet amidst the haze in my mind, it all seemed to be far more natural than simply making out with just one of them on a bed would have been.

Finally coming up, Black gave me a wide smile as he pressed his hands onto my knees and lifted up, pressing his lips back to mine with such force that my head pushed back against the wall. After so long with his lips around my dick, the hint of White's fruit salad had long since vanished and there was a definite lingering sense of pre on his tongue as it invaded my mouth. There was no natural aversion to it, no worry about tasting my own dick. Hell, chances are I'd have his in me at some point that night, so he could jam that tongue as far down my throat as he wanted. I moaned into the kiss though, not because the cool breeze suddenly filling into the room felt incredible along my spit-soaked shaft. No, it was because somehow the simple act of contact with both of them at once did more for me than almost any sensation ever had.

The last finger popped out of White's mouth and she gave Black and I both kisses on the cheek as she slid off the couch, shoving the brown-haired boy to the side and saying, "My turn." Obligingly, Black settled to the opposite side she had been on, pulling my face so our kiss never once broke, as White resumed his former place on the carpet between my legs. From the very first drag of her tongue that made my entire body tense up, I knew what I was in for. No matter how good Black's tongue was in my mouth, White was definitely far ahead of him when it case to blowjobs. I mean, it wasn't even close.

Black's hands were, as expected from earlier, much more deliberately placed than hers. One was on the back of my head, the other up my shirt, and both stayed mostly to their areas. I put one through his messy brown hair as well, although the other felt clumsily around his crotch, finding his pants still completely on. That had to change, if I was to thank him at all for what he'd done. With one hand, I did a very sloppy job of getting his pants unzipped and off, with his help. Reaching down the band of his underwear, I seized his cock and began to stroke as furiously as I could from inside his boxers. That intensified the kiss, and like White his hips bucked-though with more subtlety than hers-against my hand.

It all seemed so right that I was amazed this had never been a fantasy of mine. Giving Black a handjob as I lost myself in his mouth, White sucking me off, and everything coming to some sort of blissful head. It was the solution I nor Shauntal-which surprised me greatly-had expected, but in the midst of it, it felt far more reasonable than any of the others.

Instead of tracing Black's steps, which I could tell she was considering early on, she threw me for a loop and simply dove down with less regard for finesse or patience than I could have assumed. She wasn't holding my thigh like Black had, and I noted that the arm of the hand not currently stroking my base was rolling in such a way that she was clearly fingering herself as she went. In a way, I liked that better than the thigh holding. It meant all three of us were enjoying ourselves, which seemed the proper way to go about a threesome in any position.

Finding his boxers too restricting and wanting a look at it myself, I used both hands to get his pants and underwear off entirely, breaking the kiss for a moment to look down at it. I found it about my size, which was good both in the fact it was a rather nice size I was sure could bring me great amounts of enjoyment as we moved forward, and also meant I'd have no worries about being too inferior to pleasure White sufficiently. This time, it was my turn to throw everything I had into the reunion of our kiss as I jacked him off even harder, making the hand in my hair tighten a little and some half-whispered word I couldn't understand spill out of his mouth.

Coming up for air, White leaned her head on my thigh, looking right up at the two of us with a seductive glare. She put on the voice we'd all heard a thousand times before. "Cheren's really good at fingering, and now I can't handle it. Black..." It was best described as some sort of sugary whimper, tugging at at thousand different feelings at once to ensure she got exactly what she wanted. It sucked, as Black pulled away, shrugging as he got up from the couch beside me. White smiled, not even hiding the fact she got her wish, and rearranged herself so that instead of kneeling she was on all fours, her gorgeous rear up in the air for Black. He slid her shorts down and I leaned forward to finally get to see her bare ass. It was everything I could have hoped for, but before I could remark she went back down to business, the shock and pleasure sending me right back against the couch.

Grasping her bare hips, Black pushed into her, groaning as the surely familiar feeling of being buried inside his girlfriend thrilled him in ways an okay handjob obviously could not. I could only imagine how wet she must have been at that point, noting how easily he slid all the way into her on his first go. The push made her move forward, taking more of me into her mouth, making me twist a little more. Ugh, there wasn't even a contest about who was better, and my sole concern was simply lasting a respectable amount of time instead of blowing my load too early for anyone to be happy with, me most of all. The faster this ended, the less I'd have to enjoy.

Without someone to grope and masturbate, my hands had to roam. One found her ponytail, entangling itself in her soft hair, as the other simply squeezed a handful of battered couch cushion for the sake of giving it something to do. I didn't try to guide her, knowing full well she had a handle on it, although control did start to slip away as I gently bucked upward. My eyes wanted to close so I could blank out everything but the feeling of her hot, skilled mouth and the moans all three of us were making. I kept them open though, soaking in the sight of Black building up speed quickly and really giving it to her hard. Her body had started to shift, moving back and forth between us, finding Black at the apex of his thrusts and then coming a little closer to having all of me inside her on the way back. I kept watch on both of them, taking in every detail hungrily, staring longingly into both pairs of eyes.

Black lifted one of the hands from her hips, leaning forward and curling his fingers in a 'come closer' motion. I obliged, and when I got close enough he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. The hand I'd been leaving scratch marks on the cushion with found his head as well, and as we fucked White on both ends, we leaned over and reignited the heavy kiss she'd interrupted. Being balls-deep in his girl-or our girl, I wasn't sure how this was working-made him even fiercer, and I really could not handle how great a kisser he was. It really was something I'd always assumed of White, but he absolutely shattered that theory.

It was partly the leaning, partly her continued advance, but it hit me suddenly that I was now partially inside of her throat and it was just as hot, and even tighter. She was moaning against my base and her fingers were digging into my thighs and none of this was working to my advantage. One more push from Black sealed it, and my head flung back, breaking the kiss and letting out a moan too loud to ever be reasonable as I emptied myself into her mouth. I fell back on the couch, this time limply as she slid her mouth off of me and smiled.

"I'm glad you let that out," she said, the words changing to a moan halfway as Black's other hand returned and went right for her clit. "And I hope you intend on returning the favour."

My breath was ragged and I felt words beyond me, but I nodded slowly, adjusting my glasses, which had again been put out of place by a fierce kiss.

Before I could fully understand what was happening, I felt my bare knees digging into soft carpet. Black sat on the couch, White in his lap, in front of me. Both were completely bottomless, Black naturally buried inside of her, his hands gripping the undersides of her knees, parting her legs and getting them out of my way. He used this position for leverage, bouncing her up and down his cock. They expected something of me, and I had absolutely no grounds to complain.

I skittered forward, grabbing Black's parted legs and leaning in, sticking out my tongue and zeroing in on his slick underside. It tasted like pussy, obviously. A few experimental licks around, and I sank down a little, to where his shaft meant his balls, then dragged it back up. It was a little awkward, given her motions, but eventually I reached all the way up and managed to bounce my head in time with them and give White's clit a few licks as well. A frantic moan tore at her throat as I assaulted it with my tongue. Her head arched back and leaned on Black's shoulder, hands fervidly kneading her breasts as she beckoned me to do more.

Which was, naturally, why I sank back down. One of the hands on his thigh moved inward a little more, trying to formulate a game plan. I had never really done anything with the balls before, even to myself, but it I was giving both of them attention I guess my hands had to do something. Apprehensively, I started to rub them, unsure about how to proceed, as I licked more of her juices off his shaft where her pussy had replaced what I'd taken. Then, I went back up, paying the grey area where I knew she'd be around and giving them both some attention before moving even further up and starting to bathe her pussy lips and the whole area with my tongue.

One of the hands slid from out beneath her knee, seizing my head and trying to guide me. White was in no position to suspend a limb in midair, and her leg fell lazily over my shoulder, ball of her heel digging into my back, having the same effect as it pulled me in closer. They both wanted opposing things, for my tongue to solely focus on his balls and her clit, and the tugging was so frantic and confusing that it only turned me on again more to know they were fighting over me like this. I wasn't as experienced as them, and feeling them both trying to get me to pay them all my attention made it feel like we were in a place far beyond mere sympathy blowjobs, like I was capable of contributing.

My tongue became a mess of flavours as something definitely tasting like pre started to hit my tongue, and it all mingled with the taste of White's pussy and my dick and their mouths, with seemingly everything but the fruit salad still strong and vying for dominance. It was a bizarre culmination of tastes that urged me forward largely because on the high we were, absolutely nothing could have discouraged me. My best friends were fucking and I was licking all over the area; whatever my taste buds were experiencing was so far down the priority list it fell into 'clean out the attic' levels of useless.

White's hips rocked back and forth in addition to her up-and-down motions. The way she writhed told me that she was loving what we were doing to her, and seemed to be enjoying my contributions very much. Black was more restrained, though enough time spent licking his dick as he bounced his girlfriend on it, and there was a reaction to be elicited from him. My legs rubbed together tightly as the sounds and tastes and sheer insanity of our actions made my penis start to come back to life and ready for more, though I kept patiently down there helping them out.

As I slipped down a little to start to lick the lower portion of Black's base, maybe even his balls a little, White started to get incredibly loud, something I added to with the force of my thumb as it ran forceful little circles against her clit. "Ah, Black! Cheren!" she shouted, her heel digging into my back strong enough that it actually caused pain as her hips jerked forward one last time. My eyes bore horrifying witness to the sudden rush of clear fluid, spurting out with a surprising amount of strength. It wasn't a lot, but it nailed me right in the glasses, and the surprise made me recoil a little, looking up shocked at the girl as she writhed in orgasmic bliss.

"A little warning would have been nice," I muttered, taking my glasses off and lobbing them to the small end table to be cleaned later with something that wasn't my shirt.

"You're really good for a beginner," White sighed as Black used his hold on her legs to lift her out of his lap. His penis sprang downward a little, pointing toward me.

"In the interest of fairness," he began, but I was already there. Mirroring the motions they had taken earlier, I graped and stroked his base as I started to lick his tip. White's juices were still all over it, though there was definitely a heavier taste of cock near the top. He didn't continue to talk, instead merely groaning appreciatively.

Still purring and smiling widely from her climax, White got off the couch and came up behind me, pressing tighter than was probably acceptable even during sex. I could feel her bare breasts against my back, the hard nipples even making themselves known through my shirt. There was a small, moaning laugh in my ear as one of her hands sank between my legs and began to merely tease.

Well, there was my encouragement. I wanted to impress Black; give him a better blowjob than he had given me, leave him completely satisfied. Then there was White, rubbing up against my back and watching me work right up close. I wanted to impress her too, since she was the one out of us three who really knew what she was doing. I wanted to turn her on watching me suck her boyfriend off and get her rubbing harder against me as she enjoyed the view.

I had him in my mouth now, and his fingers again cupped the back of my head, digging themselves in as he encouraged me onward, trying to guide me. There was a bit of pre hitting my tongue that I swallowed down without a second thought, and that brought a smile to his face. I looked right up at him, his brown eyes meeting me and locking the stare in. I noticed he was definitely watching me, not White, and that as I moved my head a little quicker, he nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, White was grabbing my ass and moaning hotly into my ear. Her sexy whisper voice came back, making me cringe, not at all helping the fact she was running a circle around my tip slowly. I was gunning for an embarrassing end to this if she kept it up. "I always fantasized about this," she said. "Watching you and Black together. Playing with each other. Giving each other blowjobs." She seized my ass, giving it a squeeze as she kissed my ear. "Him bending you over a bed fucking you into the mattress..." This girl was truly evil, that was the only explanation. She must have known what this was all doing to me, and yet gleefully continued.

Not that I could really judge. Aside from imagining all those things too, there were all the nights spent jacking off to the thought of her and Bianca peeling off each others' clothes and-

"Mm, go deeper," Black said, pulling my head further down. I continued to suck, not caring about any damn thing at this point. White was as tightly against me as she could have possibly been and Black's cock was in my mouth and nothing hurt. Nothing felt unnatural or wrong about what we were doing, seeming to click as perfectly as anything else the three of us would have done. This was always of to the side, probably on the verge of happening countless times just as all of us had nearly paired up countless times in the past. Finally, here, it happened, and the only thing wrong was the absence of Bianca in all of it. Maybe once she and Iris broke up.

"You're a pretty good cocksucker," White said, and I wouldn't have told her to stop even if I didn't have a dick almost reaching the back of my throat. The hand groping my ass continuously stopped, and I could feel the hind side of it pressing against the small of my back for a moment as she fingered herself, causing a flurry of very lustful sounds to make my body cringe even more. She was simply stroking my thigh by that point, but it was damn near enough to get me off anway. Especially as Black's grip tightened and his slow upward thrusts gained speed.

The way her hand moved and the way she grinded against me, rocking her hips, it occured to me that if she had a dick, she'd be fucking me with it right there, and that turned me on far more than I had any excuse for. Ugh, this was all making me into a glorious mess and I wanted none of it to stop.

What came next happened all within a second. My head was pulled up a little bit so that it wasn't entreating on my throat, but it held me there, with half of my mouth stuffed with dick, as Black groaned the loudest he had all afternoon. There was a throb, and before I knew what was happening the unmistakble taste of cum was on my tongue and I was trying to move off, but he held me too tightly for any of that. Furiously I looked up at Black, and he only bore a shit-eating grin. Another spurt, and White giggled twistedly in my ear. The third and finally, and he let go.

I pulled up, turning my mouth to the side and spitting it all out, right onto the carpet. Fuck if I cared; Black could clean it up. His cum, his carpet, his mess. "What the fuck was that for?" I shouted, White still laughing, but giving me space.

"I wanted to see your face when it happened," he smirked back.

"Choke on a dick, Black."

"Why? You just did it for me."

There was an angry reply at the tip of my tongue when White seized the collar of my shirt. She practically pulled me away, her lips finding mine and shutting me up. I stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the kiss as she put a hand on my face and again her hand found my cock. My own hand slid down between her legs, and her already primed pussy reacted welcomingly to my fingers. She was a bit looser than before thanks to the fucking she'd recieved, but I still had no troubles making her back arch. Instead of leaning down to meet her as she broke the kiss to call my name again, I leaned down in front of me to her pert, raised breasts, kissing along the soft flesh, still lightly tanned from all the time in her pool the day before. I licked along the tan lines and slowly our bodies fell to the floor until she lay there, me hunched over and kissing her hard nipples. She stroked me furiously and I fingerfucked her like never before.

Black watched eagerly from the couch, smiling as we took each other. Part of me wanted to say that it was technically cheating and that Black was just into weird stuff, but then I remembered the words three-way relationship uttered earlier. Black wasn't watching someone finger his girlfriend. He was watching his boyfriend and girlfriend play around on the carpet while he recharged. In a way, that made everything hotter, I think.

Her legs tightened around my hand and she gripped my cock with desperation as she pumped. Not exactly sure what to do with her breasts, I tried licking and sucking and just anything that seemed effective. They all did, so I just did everything to her. "I did everything to White," of course, being a sentence I always wanted to utter. "I did everything to Black" was always up there, but "Black did everything to me" seemed more appropriate.

We both writhed on the floor, not even caring how uncomfortable it was or with regard to friction being a thing. I merely bucked against her hand, kissing her breast as I toyed with a nipple and clit in unison. That really got her moaning, and with nothing to silence her it got loud fast. At least, until something did. Black scurried over, out of his refractory period, and slid two inches between her open lips. Her mouth closed immediately around it and muffled moans followed. Being right up to her chest, the vibration of the sounds was clear and sweet.

Slowly, I started to shift my body closer to her midsection. It seemed fair, I guess, to go at her from both ends but switched. Fairer would have been for someone else to have a turn being in the 'middle', I supposed, but what happened, happened. Bianca was only due back in a few days and this felt like it could have gone on, interspersed with sweaty cuddlepiles, through the weekend.

Seeing what I was doing, though, she slid her head back to let Black out and let go of me. "No way Cheren, we just did that earlier."

"But I still haven't got to the actual sex yet."

"Don't care, I finally have the threesome with you boys I always wanted, you can wait for that. Stand up in front of me, both of you."

She was getting like that again. Still, more blowjob? I wasn't gonna say no. Black and I both stood up, White kneeling in front of us and grasping both our cocks, smiling up at us. Then, smiled down at our penises; mostly similar, maybe one a bit longer or thicker, but it was negligible. What mattered was that she started to lick mine first, which meant mine was better. She started pumping in unison though, causing us both to groan. We each put one hand on either side of her head, losing our fingers in her luscious hair, while the other arm went around the other's shoulder, holding close as our girlfriend alternating between sucking either penis.

We both watched her work, and she had an eye on either of us, her face such that had her lips not been shaped by Black's shaft between them, she would have had the biggest grin in the world. When she noticed we were holding each other close, her eyes shone just a little brighter, confirmed once and for all that she was one of 'those' girls. Not that I minded too much, even leaning in to peck Black on the shoulder just to see her reaction. It worked, and well before it would have been fair to switch, she went back to sucking me off, far more eagerly than before.

Black caught on fairly quickly, though, and gave me a kiss back, getting her mouth back on his shaft. We shared a dirty grin between each other, both aware of the game we were playing, and with the prize being White's mouth, there was no playing fair. After giving him some time to reap the rewards of his cleverness, I moved in.

My hand seized his hat, pulling it down his head and holding it against the back of his hair, matting it as I seized his lips. The hat fell and my fingers spread through his messy brown hair. White outright made an inhuman sounds as she switched over, and I knew that if she hadn't had both hands full, one of them would be between her legs and going at it like crazy. As I pulled away from the kiss, smirking, stands of saliva followed me, snapping and hitting my chin.

"Hey Cheren, you've got a little bit of cum left on the corner of your mouth," he said softly, leaning in and licking my cheek before going right back in for the kiss. White was confused by all of this, not sure who to suck off anymore as we toyed with her impulses. Eventually, with a quick burst of flame in her eyes, got an idea. She grabbed both our shafts, bringing the tips together and taking a long lick along both of them.

"Kiss," she snarled. "Kiss or you can go blow yourselves." Even with the edge in her voice, I felt she would have liked that, but Black was too good a kisser for me to refuse. The hands formerly on our shoulders were both firmly entrenched in the other's hair as our lips met, fiery, loud kissing providing White with the fuel she needed. She had both our tips in her mouth and was trying to get a seal on them. Even if she couldn't it was hot and even a sloppy blowjob from White was, to my untrained senses, nirvana. The combination of her licking and the endless friction of my dick against Black's and his tongue down my throat all swirled around to make it a miracle that I wasn't cumming in her mouth again.

A throb tore through his shaft and a moan spilled into my mouth, telling me Black was on-edge just as much. "I can't do this!" he shouted, pulling away from White and my lips and my hand, getting onto his knees. "I'm going to cum if this keeps going, I... Here, I'll help with this, White."

The girl could only smile and tilt my dick toward Black, who leaning forward and strarted sucking again. Ugh, even if he was almost there so soon again, why was it fair that I was left to blow my load yet again without actually fucking somebody? The thought lasted about ten seconds before White started to kiss and lick at my base, at which point every fully-formed thought jumped ship like the first white bitch off the Titanic. My head leaned back and I howled in bliss, my fingers losing themselves in two heads of brown hair, and even though White used so much more product than Black I was so high on the moment, my body so tingly, that I wasn't coherent enough to tell the difference.

Like White had earlier, I maintained eye contact with both of them, even if my visioned was blurred after she'd soiled my glasses and I probably wasn't doing a very good job at all of staring them down. It wasn't too heavy; I could distinguish them easily enough, and most of the blurring was likely due to intense pleasures overwhelming my other senses. I was pressing into White's throat and showing no signs of stopping, and Black's aforementioned always-flapping, strong tongue was on my balls and no amount of meditation techniques could have helped by that point.

I felt to hands reaching around, and when they met, the blowjob stopped and both of them looked at each other with a mix of confusion and amusement. "You too?" they asked slyly, returning to their respective roles-both were kissing and licking all over-before both teasing their index at my ass. Both were wet, Black's feeling like saliva and White's like her pussy juice, as they pushed in, causing me to draw in a sharp breath.

"Really?" I groaned, pushing my hips forward a little as they slipped into the tight, previously unexplored hole.

White came up again. "Before we order that pizza, I am being fucked by a man with a dick up his ass, and there is no way around that, okay?"

"Also," Black offered, "I really like your ass."

Our girlfriend shot him an awful glare at that, but continued on, starting to rub my right nut with her lips as shrugged and started sucking again. They fingerfucked my ass in unison. It was not the most usual of feelings, but anything even remotely pleasurable at that point was made okay simply by them being the ones doing it, and this was certainly feeling good. My hips started to rock back and forth between mouths and fingers as we threw another new experience down. There seemed a tinge of disappointment in White's brow, like she expected me to have done it myself when fantasizing about Black, and the virgin tightness proved otherwise.

Their fingers started to part in an attempt to loosen me up for him, and that made me shudder. They scissored my ass, and when White pressed a bit too hard against my prostate, I had to away before I hit them both in the face. I panted, and they nodded in understanding, retracting the fingers.

Black grabbed White, pressing against her and forcing her down to the floor as he rammed his dick in her. "Gotta make sure I'm wet enough," he insisted, giving the girl a few thrusts as she moaned on the floor, half-heartedly pawing up at him and telling him to get off. Even as she did that, her body seemed to fall into natural responses, legs slowly rising as they prepared to lick him in and just let him fuck her senseless on the carpet, as they'd probably done plenty of times after Bianca and I left.

He probably pulled away just in time to avoid having her resolve break down, and she rolled over a little so that she lay facing me, spreading her gorgeous legs for me. Bottomless, panties bunched around her ankles and her shirt still pulled up to reveal her breasts. It was a breathtaking sight as I got down on my knees, Black positioning himself behind me. My dick pressed to her toned thigh as I got into position, and she mewled as she rubbed the leg against the side. Oh Arceus, this girl was so horny that any touch was electric at this point.

My tip pressed to her entrance and before I could even brace myself Black was against me, pushing me into her as he grabbed my ass. White and I both groaned at the feeling as Black clumsily repeated what I'd just done. I locked gazes with White as she wrapped an arm loosely around my neck and pulled me in for a long kiss to help me brace myself. I drew in a sharp hiss, breathing in her exhale as Black sank his slick dick into me. Each found one of my hands and I clamped down on them as we got fully into position.

When finally he was all the way in and I lay sandwiched between two of my best friends, we took a moment to remain there, still. We all breathed heavily, hands joining so that three sets of fingers intertwined messily on either side. There was a sense of balance in that moment, of everything coming together as Black lay buried in me and I in White. Nobody kissed, nobody spoke. We just lay suspended in perfection for what felt like forever.

Black was first to pull up, and I followed, both White and I heaving lamentations of loss before he pushed back down, sending me with him. We let out a mutual groan as we completed ourselves again, only to repeat when Black next pulled up. That was the rhythm. From atop me, Black maintained the pace, and whenever I was up he'd slam me back down all the way into White.

It sounds slow and ceremonial, but it was likely only because everything felt slow for a moment. As time slowly resumed properly it became very clear that Black was not taking it easy on me. With every push, he would fill my ass with hot, aching cock, and I'd feel White's slick, tight walls clutching my own penis with need. I was in the middle of them, perfectly posed to receive the most intensity between us. Black and White had invited me not only into their relationship, but at least for the moment, to be between them in their most intimate of moments. I knew then for certain that I wasn't some hanger-on or pity threesome. They really wanted me there, to experience their love with them. It was the truest declaration they could have given.

"I-is it everything you hoped it would be?" I asked White, knowing how much she'd apparently wanted to feel me fuck her while Black had his way with me.

Both replied a heavy, impassioned, "Yes!" as we all slammed together again. I twisted betwixt them, my lips finding White's neck as Black found mine, White's head leaning up to kiss at his, and there hands everywhere. No one was sure which but their own belonged to whom and everything blended together so perfectly that none of us cared. Our sweaty, writhing bodies crashed together rapidly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost coming above all the moans and words we shouted out without any fear for consequences. The house was empty aside from us; always was.

By themselves, both were perfect and true to my fantasies. Together, they were something magical. Dynamics came together perfectly as White grabbed my ass and pulled the cheeks apart. "Go deeper, fuck him harder!" she howled as her hips bucked up frantically against mine. Unable to say no to her, Black did exactly that, and I could feel her fingers digging into my skin with excitement as I was pounded atop her. "Oh, I always knew you were a bottom, Cheren, I see how much you're enjoying Black fucking you!"

Seizing her lips again, I shut her up with a kiss, one that Black leaned in to join. It was messy and probably not very good but it was somehow the most fitting kiss we could have possible had. I could the backs of his hands against my chest as he grabbed her breasts and started kneading them, if only to hear her moan into the kiss more. She was so loud in my ear that it completely drowned out the sound of Black's balls slapping against me with every thrust. I didn't care if I went deaf so long as the last thing I heard was her on the edge because I was fucking her so hard. It was definitely one of those "I could have died a happy man" moments.

Black's orgasm was sudden, though completely understandable. He buried himself in me, pushing me down hard against White to the point it was actually uncomfortable for me to be squished between them, though discomfort was long-since abandoned. A sudden warmth spread through my ass, and his jerking hips were enough to set me off. I followed suit, cumming into White and burying my head into her neck loosely. She was last, and despite having two guys atop her, she did a damn good job of writhing beneath us. Her pussy clamped down on me, trying to milk me for every last drop, and she succeeded in eliciting another spurt from me, actually.

Our arrangement was such that lying there atop each other for a while simply wasn't in the cards. Black rolled off of me and I followed, and the three of us grumbled and purred as we ended up in some tangled mess on the carpet, all of us wearing only our shirts in varying stages of dishevelled.

"I love you two," I said, not even caring about snarky pretenses anymore.

"We know," they said unison, and we lay there, holding each other, knowing that pizza could wait. That about said it. I loved them enough that even pizza took a backseat.


End file.
